Love Save The Empty
by StBerryForever
Summary: "Without Jesse St James, I was empty." Jesse and Rachel both tried so hard to forget each other, but when they finallly realise how much they love each other, will love save the empty?   Or are they too far gone?
1. Save Me

**A/N: Hey, this probably won't be a oneshot, but tell me what you think so far!**

_Little girls don't know how to be sweet girls _

_Mama didn't teach me_

_Little boys don't know how to treat little girls _

_Daddy didn't show me_

I walked towards the stage exactly like I had done in my first year of Sectionals, only this time there were three differences.

One, the song was quieter, with slower moves.

Two, this was Nationals.

Three, I was in my senior year.

I continued singing, getting louder.

_Face down on top of your bed_

_Oh why, did I give it up to you?_

_Is this how I shoot myself up high_

_Just high enough to get through?_

I noticed Finn, in the wings, watching me with a grin. He seemed captivated by the words coming out of my mouth.

A small part of me said _he _wouldn't be doing that. _He _would be watching my performance for flaws and mistakes, and looking for ways to learn from me.

Not that Jesse St James needed to learn from _me._ He was so perfect already.

_Again for false affection_

_Again break down inside_

Yes, though he was perfect already, Jesse would always be trying to improve his singing. I realised once again, with a pang of depression, that singing would always some first to him.

I was nothing without Jesse. I hope he realised that, wherever he waw now.

Without Jesse St James, I was empty.

_Love, save the empty_

_Love, save the empty, and save me_

It was only then that I saw a face that stood out from all the others in the front row.

Jesse.

_Sad boy stare up at the sky_

_When no ones looking back at you_

_You wear your every last disguise_

_You're flying then you fall through_

I looked straight at Jesse's face as I sang that verse. He looked up, not meeting my gaze.

Was Jesse that boy, deep inside? Was he falling, without me?

_Again for false affection_

_Again you're breaking inside_

_Love, save the empty_

_Love, save the empty, save me_

_Love, save the empty_

_Love, save the empty_

I turned away from Jesse, to dance back up the aisle. Then, at the top, I turned, and everyone was facing me. I sang the next bit softly, my eyes scanning the audience.

_Scars feel like knives_

_They tell us why we're fighting_

_Storm wait outside_

_Oh love hold us together_

I got louder now.

_Love, save the empty_

_Love, save the empty_

_Love, save the empty_

_Love, save the empty, and save me_

In the last few sentances of the song I ran slowly and gracefully down the aisle, up onto the stage, where I belted out the last line to the audience.

_And save me._

Everyone erupted into cheers.

Even the sad boy sitting in the front row.

**A/N: Liked it? I didn't know where to leave it, should I continue or not? I probably will, but it is a vote! Review to vote, I don't care if you didn't like it so far, I just need to know what you think!**


	2. Baby, You're A Firework

**A/N: There you go! Second chapter! **

**Also, I recently got volume two of season one on dvd... the regionals one... and I was watching Dream On, when my sister informed me it was Rachel's birthday. My eight year old sister! Seems she's more of a gleek then I thought, lol.**

**I'm in a good mood, because now I can watch Jesse over and over and over and over again...**

The opening notes of our next song began, but my eyes stayed on Jesse. He was trying not to meet my gaze, but then he gave up and looked straight at me.

I nearly screamed. His eyes were so lonely, so broken, a mirror image of mine. What was that supposed to mean?

I broke the gaze and looked around the room, then at Finn - my best friend, along with Puck and Quinn. After we had broken up, Finn had become more of a gentleman, and started to hang out with the three of us.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag_

_Drifting through the wind_

_Wanting to start again_

Finn stopped, and I took the next solo.

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_

_Like a house of cards_

_One blow from caving in_

Now, Puck sang, and everyone else continued backup vocals.

_Do you ever feel already buried deep_

_Six feet under, screams but no one seems to hear a thing_

Quinn's sweet voice sang the next two lines, Puck smiling at her.

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you_

_Cause there's a spark in you_

We all sang the next bit, then belted out the chorus.

_You just got to ignite the light and let it shine_

_Just own the night like the fourth of July_

_Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on, show em what you're worth _

_Make em go oh, oh, oh as you shoot across the sky_

_Baby you're a firework_

_Come on let your colours burst_

_Make em go oh, oh, oh you're gonna leave them falling down_

We had decided to share the solo's around more, and so the next bit was sung by Brittany.

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space_

_You're original cannot be replaced_

_If you only knew what the future holds_

_After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

I couldn't keep my eyes on Jesse the whole time, but I knew his eyes were on me.

Santana sung her bit, and I was distracted from Jesse for a while.

_Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed_

_So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road_

As Kurt sang a couple of lines, I stole a glance at _him._

_Like a lightning bolt your heart will blow_

_And when its time you'll know_

Why was he even here?

I joined in the song with everyone else.

_You just got to ignite the light and let it shine_

_Just own the night like the fourth of July_

_Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on, show em what you're worth _

_Make em go oh, oh, oh as you shoot across the sky_

_Baby you're a firework_

_Come on let your colours burst_

_Make em go oh, oh, oh you're gonna leave them falling down_

I couldn't let Jesse St James distract me from making a perfect performance. I was, after all, Rachel Berry.

But he was Jesse St James, and for a moment I had a horrible thought.

What if he was here to distract me, and make us lose?

He better not be, or he would have Puck's fist to answer to.

_Boom, boom, boom,_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_Its always been inside of you, you, you_

_And now its time to let it through, ough, ough_

_'Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"_

_You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own_

But he couldn't be acting that pain. Nobody could act that pain.

Maybe he didn't even know I would be here. That must be it.

A small part of me hoped that wasn't true.

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_Boom, boom, boom_

I sang the very last line by myself.

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon._

**A/N: Sorry it was boring, but I had to get the second song done!**

**Please tell me how I should get Jesse and Rachel to meet, because I'm stuck on that bit...**


	3. AN

**A/N: Okay, I'm really sorry this isn't an actual chapter, but I just wanted to tell anyone who actually reads my stories - and likes them - that I won't be updated for about three weeks. Its the summer holidays in New Zealand, and my family are going to a beach for a few weeks and Christmas. So I'm not dead or anything, we just won't have access to a computer there... :(**

**Anyway, I'll post something when I get back, and in the meantime, if you have any ideas for my stories, pm me or review...**

**Merry Christmas everyone, see you soon!**


End file.
